His One True Heart
by L3ftHRyd3r
Summary: Set during the Bount Saga. Byakuya reflects on his feelings for Rukia and what she means to him after he rescues her from certain death for the second time. One-Shot


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or the characters. They are the sole property of Tite Kubo.

**Hello there. This is my first one-shot. It's a little short but it's my first try so I hope everyone likes it. I really wanted to explore this side of Byakuya after re-watching the Bount saga. If you love Rukia, Byakuya or just like one-shots then tell me what you think of my first try. I appreciate all reviews. Thank you and now without further adu...**

* * *

><p><span>His One True Heart<span>

"_I'm going after them now and I could use your help. They went after Rukia because she still hadn't recovered…I could use your help…your help." _

"Ridiculous," Kuichki Byakuya muttered beneath his breath while kneeling on a silk red pillow while over looking the sun as it began to fade along the horizon.

He remembered in great detail the words of Kurosaki Ichigo just moments ago. The request to help locate the Bounts was enough to make the young noble laugh. He, as he said with authority and meant with every fiber of his being, had no intentions of helping anyone do anything against the Bounts. Orders were given and although he was obligated to follow them, he would follow them on his own term. On his own time. He imagined the orange haired teenager running around the Seireitei with revenge the only thing on his mind. Byakuya knew Ichigo was foolishly headstrong and yet he couldn't help but feel that his inexperience would get him nowhere. Knowing that, he smiled confidently, mentally agreeing with himself that he had made the right decision to stay behind and refrain in giving his assistance to bring out the enemy.

That wasn't his only reason, however. Opening his eyes into small slits, he allowed his gray orbs to watch the rise and fall of his adopted sister's chest as she breathed beneath the comfort of the finest silk linen. Kuichiki Rukia looked peaceful as she slept, slowly recovering from the brutal slashes that blanketed her body. It had been some time since he witnessed wounds that deep on another individual. In fact, to his recollection as it pertained to his family, the only time he could remember an attack that boarder lined on being fatal was the wound delivered upon him during the revelation over the former Captain Aizen's betrayal.

Byakuya solemnly raised his right hand and placed it over his heart. It was miracle he was still alive. The feeling of the blade, belonging to Ichimaru Gin, piercing through his clothes, shreding his skin and cutting through his heart brought back more thoughts that he could have ever intended on reliving. It was in that moment, that one moment, that he felt responsibility and love conquered any and all rules handed down to him from his parents and ancestors. Holding his sister in his arms that day as he took the blow intended to take her life gave him the opportunity to realize that she, not the law, was what mattered the most and that he had to make sure that she was never put in harms way again. He had to protect her, no matter what the cost.

As he watched her fidget beneath the covers uncontrollably his heart continued to ache. It was true. He had saved her from certain death at the hands of the female bount only moments ago, but he wondered what would he have done had he arrived even a second late? What could he have done if she was taken from him? To him, she was the only person who never turned away from the cold behavior he exhibited on a daily basis. It was something he couldn't imagine, losing her because he failed to reach her in time. He had saved her once by making it on time and had done it again. He silently promised he would continue to be there for her until he was no longer able to do so.

Releasing the hold on his heart, Byakuya extended the same hand toward his sister and slowly removed her right arm from beneath the sanctuary of plush material. He took her hand into his own and studied her slender fingers as they rested against his own. She resembled his wife right down to the tip of her nails. An unsettling feeling began to creep within him but he pushed it aside with ease as he gazed at Rukia's face. There was resemblenece, that much was obvious, but this was not his wife. It was Rukia. Yet, his love for her was just as strong as it would have been if it was his wife lying prone in front of him. Hisana was his heart but realization was beginning to set in. Rukia was not just his heart. she was his heart and his pride and as a fighter and a man he had to protect his heart and his pride, no matter what.

Sliding her arm back beneath the sheet, Byakuya rose to his feet, taking one last look at the sun as it continued its decent into the ground below. His attention didn't falter, even as a lone messenger appeared behind him, kneeling respectably while relaying the newest bit of information.

"Captain Kuichki, forgive my intrusion but we have just received word that some Bounts were seen in the Rukon District, near the town of Kusjishi."

Byakuya waved the messenger off without a reply. He had the information he needed, there was no need for words. He took a long lasting look at his sister before swiftly turning away, heading toward the door. As he strolled down the corridor and emerged outside his compond, he turned and took one last look at his home. He hoped his sister would be safe without him by her side. It pained him to leave her alone but he had a job to do.

He had to protect her. He had to protect his heart.


End file.
